Clueless
by Meushell
Summary: Mark Carter is captured by the Goa'uld. Sam:Martouf:Lantash
1. Not So Average Day

Title: CluelessAuthor: Meushell  
Disclaimer: The Stargate and its network own what they own. The show Mark watches is owned by it's owners. I didn't create the characters, unless they aren't from the show, in which case, I did. :)  
Summary: Mark Carter is captured by the Goa'uld.  
Rating: PG-13  
Parings: Sam/Martouf/Lantash

Part 1, Not So Average Day

--Mark--

Betty and the kids are visiting her parents. I couldn't get away due to work. The house is a bit lonely without them. I get out a tv dinner for tonight. There isn't much of a point to cooking for one. I enjoy a dinner of steak, peas, mash potatoes, and a brownie while watching _The Simpsons_. It's a repeat of one of their Halloween episodes, but I haven't seen it before.

I clean up after myself afterwards, which is as easy as it can get. I go to my room afterwards, finding a phone, and call the house of my in-laws. I talk to my mother-in-law for a moment before she hands the phone to Betty. "Hi Dear."

"Hi, how was your day?"

We chat about our days before saying goodbye.

"I love you, Mark."

"I love you too." I notice a light from the living room. "I left a light on in the living room. That's strange. I thought I turned it off."

"Everyone can be forgetful at times."

"Yeah." I remember turning it off though. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night." I hang up and head to the living room. When I return I realize there is a man there. Holy Hannah! How did he get in here?!

The man steps forward, wearing elaborate robes. "Mark Carter." He's wearing some type of jewelry on his hand.

You would think, with having both a father and a sister in the Air Force, I'd be reacting better than just standing here. It takes a few seconds to realize he said my name. Now if I can only move.

"You should show more respect to your-"

Now I'm running. If I can get back to my room, I can lock it and call the police. Suddenly I feel like I'm being electrocuted. My body and limbs stiffen in pain, and I'm falling towards the floor.

To be continued...


	2. Questioned

(Laura, thanks. Hope to hear from you some more.

Es Charmed, glad you loved in.

MuseUrania, thanks for the review. It's interesting to hear what people think.)

Part 2, Questioned

--Mark--

When I wake up I notice I'm in what appears to be a type of throne. The walls and ceiling are plastered in gold, beautifully done. Certainly not where I expected to wake up. I notice the man who had come into my room is sitting on the throne. Around both of us are what seems to be guards, men in odd armor with marks on their foreheads.

"Hello Mark," says the man. His voice is deep and seems almost inhuman. "Welcome to my new ship."

This can't be a ship. I roll over to get on my knees. I don't dare stand up. "It looks nice." I think it would be best to be polite.

"Of course." He sits up a little more in his throne. "I am Dorwel." He gets up and seems to dismiss most of the guards. He doesn't speak until they have left. "You will tell me everything you know about the Tok'ra and Stargate Command."

The what and what? I look at him blankly, trying to figure out if I have even heard of this before.

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry." Still hoping being polite will help. "I never heard of either of those."

Dorwel circles me. "You are the son of a Tok'ra, and the brother of the leader of SG-1, and you expect me to believe you know nothing about what they are?"

Shit! I knew dad and Sam were hiding something from me. I never expected to get involved with it. "They haven't told me anything." Dad is supposed to be retired. I thought he was retired!

Dorwel glares at me, and his eyes seem to light up. It must be a reflection. He looks to the back. "Adian!"

I risk a glance back to see who comes in. The man wears clothes similar to Dorwel, but not nearly as elaborate. He also seems to have some armor, but not as much as the men who were sent away. Adian kneels down when he is close to Dorwel. "My lord." His eyes and face are facing the ground.

"Prepare this man for questioning," Dorwel orders. The air seems to turn as cold as his tone.

"Yes, my lord." Adian gets up and isn't so kind as he grabs me.

He scares me as much as Dorwel does, but I need to at least try to prevent whatever they plan. "Please, Adian, I don't know what he asks. I don't know what he's talking about."

Adian shoves me into a room. "You are not my equal. Nor will you ever hope to become my equal." His voice has the same inhuman feel as Dorwel. "Do not speak with me as if that is the case."

I stay on the ground. Another guard is in here. Don't know what he is doing. Hoping to stay here for a moment, but Adian picks me up and locks me in place on a platform. "Please, don't." I start crying.

Adian prepares what looks like a type of drug. I struggles against the restraints, but he takes a firm grip on my arm. I have a hope of an image of my father coming in and saving me, but instead I feel the hard pinching feel of a needle going into my arm. A sharp pain spreads through my arm as the drug is injected. Dad, why can't you be here to save me? Adian goes to what seems to be a type of intercom. "My lord, he is ready."

I start feeling lightheaded, and my vision blurs.

"Dismiss yourselves," responds Dorwel's voice.

"Yes, my lord."

I feel like I'm floating. All troubles seem to be easing away. I notice Dorwel come in, but don't really care for some odd reason.

---

I don't know how much time has passed, but suddenly I feel very nauseated. Being on my back is making it worse.

"Hello Mark," Dorwel greets.

"I'm going to barf."

"What? Oh."

Suddenly I'm released, and I fall on the ground on my hand and knees, losing my dinner. I hear laughing behind me. Deep inhuman laughter.

"The drug has that effect on some of the _weaker_ subjects," Dorwel says. He pauses for a moment. "It seems you are telling the truth. Your family must not think highly of you."

I want to get up to have some dignity, but I feel too dizzy. I hear someone come in, and that someone is ordered to take me to my cell. Apparently I have a cell. I wince when I realize its Adian. He grabs me by my arm and leads me away. I concentrate very hard on walking before entering a dark room. He lets go, and I drop.

After glancing around and seeing Adian and I are the only ones here, I sit up against the wall. My eyes close, and I'm ready to drift off to sleep. I still feel very dizzy and ill.

Adian moves closer. "What is your name?"

I hate him, but I probably should answer. "M..." Can't...quite...say it.

"Answer me, Tau'ri," he demands.

Whatever. I fall over. Want to sleep. He asks a few more times before leaving. I fall asleep soon after.

---

I'm back in the throne room when I wake up. How did I get here? My head is clear now. I remember Dorwel now believing I spoke the truth. I must have answered his questions then. I wonder what he gave me to make him sure I didn't lie this time

Dorwel approaches me, and the device on his hand starts glowing. I wonder what that does. It looks- Ow!

Someone comes into the room. "My lord."

The pain drifts away after Dorwel moves his hand. Did that device cause that pain? I sit back up. The pain must have made me fell. I don't remember falling.

Dorwel looks passed me. "What reason do you have to interrupt this execution?"

Execution? He was going to kill me?!

Adian bows. "I believe his capture may bring us profit."

That's how I was going to die?! Couldn't he at least tell me first? I want to know if someone is going to kill me.

"In what way?"

I hate Adian, but I can't help but silently thank him for saving my life.

"We can sell him."

"Sell me?!" I look to Adian. "What?!"

Adian ignores me. "We can sell him to Jarl."

"Jarl?!" Dorwel responds in anger. "How dare you speak his name!"

Adian bows again. I guess that isn't the response he wanted. "My lord. Jarl will be getting nothing out of the deal. This man is useless."

Dorwel seems to consider this. He looks down at me in a prideful manner. Then he laughs, which makes my stomach tighten. "He'll waste days trying to get information he doesn't have."

I shiver slightly. How exactly would Jarl be doing that?

Adian grins. "He'll suffer for wasting our time."

"What will he do with me afterwards?" I have to ask.

"Make the arrangements," Dorwel orders, completely ignoring me.

"Yes, my lord." Adian gives a small bow before leaving. I hate him again.

Dorwel looks back to me. "You get to live for a few more days. Be thankful."

Another man comes in, one of the guards. He has gold on his forehead. "My lord." He bows. Why does everyone bow to Dorwel? "We have captured a Tok'ra."

That can't be good.

"Bring him in."

The man leaves.

Dorwel sits back in his chair, looking a bit excited. "Perhaps later this Tok'ra can explain to you the truth of your family...if he deems you worthy enough to speak to."

That hurts a bit. Would he know who I was though? Being in the same group as my dad doesn't mean they know each other. Even if they do, I doubt he knows me. I'm not the one Dad brags about.

A group of guards bring someone in and make him go to his knees in front of Dorwel. When they move away from him, I realize I know him. I've met him. It's Martouf. The man dating my sister. He didn't strike me as the military type. He doesn't seem to know certain basics, like a handshake, but he's in the same military group as Dad. This whole thing is making less and less sense.

Dorwel is grinning. "Welcome to my new ship."

Martouf doesn't respond. He doesn't notice me either.

Dorwel continues, "I'd like very much if you told me about the Tok'ra."

"That will not happen." Martouf's voice isn't what I remember. It seems distorted like Dorwel's and Adian's. What?

"I have my ways," Dorwel says. He indicates to me. "The Tau'ri knew nothing, but I am sure you have some useful information."

Martouf looks over and is surprised to see me. This is embarrassing. Suddenly his voice is normal. "Are you injured?"

"No."

"You can speak later." Dorwel gets up and grabs a metal rod. "First you will tell me the location of the Tok'ra Base." I don't know what the rod does, but it scares me.

Martouf says nothing, and a couple of the guards start escorting me away. Wait, no. I want to see what happens. Well, no I don't, but I do. Dorwel brings the rod towards Martouf, and his yell makes me cringe. It doesn't seem to end the entire time I'm being pulled out of the room.

Adian meets the guards halfway back to my cell. "Jarl has shown interest in the man, but he would like to see him."

Instead of my cell, the guards take me to a small room with a screen on the wall. That's strange, I don't see any place to sit. I assume it's a computer screen. They drop me as Adian had done, but they don't move from where they are. I watch Adian tap at a console and step back.

Soon there is a man on the screen. That's very strange. He looks kind of mean, and he wears the same strange clothes as Adian. The style seems a bit different though.

Adian brings me closer to the screen. "This is the man you would be buying."

Jarl's eyes seem pierce through the screen. He is somewhere else, who knows where, and he is looking at me. "He doesn't appear to have much value." He glares as he looks over me again. "What is he?" His voice, like the others, is very strange.

"A Tau'ri, who's knowledge may be gained by yourself."

Jarl grins. "I enjoy a challenge."

I think back to what Martouf is going through right now. When I first met him, I never imagined him the type to know what torture is. He does though, and I'm probably going to be going through it soon. My legs tremble, suddenly barely able to hold me. What if I just say now that I know nothing. Would Jarl believe me? If he did, it would anger Adian. He might make things much worse.

"What unit is he from?" Jarl asks.

"My lord has not informed me," Adian says, and I realize he has no idea who I am.

"Arrange for his transportation immediately."

Adian grins. "Your payment?"

"You will be paid as long as he is arrives." He disappears as the screen goes blank.

Adian grabs my arm and starts walking.

I feel cold and guilty when I'm dropped back into my cell. I touch my forehead slightly. I still have a headache from the hand thing Dorwel used. What's there that could possibly make it painful?

I close my eyes briefly, again wondering what is going on with Martouf. Will Jarl be doing that to me? I miss my family. I'm never going to see them again. Will they ever learned what happened?

To be continued...


	3. Aliens

((MOLISKI, thanks. Glad you find Sam's brother interesting. Too bad he wasn't on the show more. Terranlily, glad you found the story to be fun (even if it does sound strange. ::grins:: ).  
MuseUrania, new Goa'uld are fun because I can do what I want with them. :)  
BabyBop, thanks. Here's the next part.

Note: The rating has been changed to T due to language.))

Part 3, Aliens

--Mark--

A long time passes before Martouf is brought in. He looks pained and groggy. I kneel by him. "Martouf?"

He mutters, "Samantha."

I hope that doesn't mean she's here. The idea of my sister going through that makes me feel so... "Martouf."

He touches the back of his neck. "Lantash."

"Who's Lantash?"

"He's hurting." Martouf responds before passing out.

Now I'm worried about Lantash. I don't even know who Lantash is. Who's Lantash? Why did he have to bring up Lantash? Why did he mention Sam?

I sit in the cell for a while, hoping he wakes up before I am sold. I got the impression I was to be delivered immediately. Otherwise Jarl might be angry, and if he's angry, I hope he doesn't take it out on me. It's not my fault if I'm delivered late.

It's a while before Martouf wakes up. He sits up carefully. I have so many questions for him. I don't know where to start, and I don't want to bombard him when he's in pain. He looks to me. "Your family is worried about you."

"How long have I been missing?"

"A few days. Jacob was contacted yesterday...I think it was yesterday." He frowns. "Lost track of time since I was captured."

"How is my family?"

Martouf closes his eyes, now leaning against the wall. "I don't know. Your wife noticed you were missing, and they started looking, but then someone thought you might have been captured by the Goa'uld. I see they were right." He frowns slightly. "I was getting messages about this while on my assignment, but then I was captured."

"So they know where to look for me?"

"No."

"But if they know who captured me-"

"It only means you aren't on Earth."

Not on Earth? How can I not be on Earth. He looks like he had been drugged. Maybe the drug is still effecting him. Still I have to ask, "Who are the Tok'ra?"

His eyes open, and he looks at me for a bit before answering. "To explain the Tok'ra, I think I need to first explain the Goa'uld." He seems to hesitate. "The Goa'uld are a species of parasites. They use human hosts to-"

"What?"

Martouf pauses. "Perhaps I should first explain the stargate."

This is already overwhelming, and he hasn't really explained anything.

He continues, "The stargate is a technological device that allows people to travel to other words."

"A plane?"

"No, a ring."

Confusing. "How does a ring bring you to other countries?"

Martouf seems to grow more tired. "Not other countries, other planets." There's irritation in his voice.

I laugh. "What?"

He frowns slightly. "Several planets throughout the galaxy have a stargate on it. Each stargate has its own address, which is based on the location of the planet. When you dial one stargate from another, a wormhole connects the two."

I shake my head. This is giving me a headache, and it makes no sense.

"Your planet, your country, has a program called Stargate Command that explores different planets using the stargate."

I can't believe this.

"There is another group that also uses the stargate, the Goa'uld. Several centuries ago they used the stargate on Earth to transport several humans to other planets. The humans that they took were used as slaves. One method-"

"Wait." I frown. This can't be true. "You're saying these Goa'uld aren't human?"

"I was getting to that. They are snake-like parasites that need human hosts to survive. They control the host."

"So they are intelligent?"

"Yes, they are very intelligent."

I stop a chuckle. He's got to be making this up. "They've been on Earth all this time, and no one has noticed?"

"They came from another planet."

"They're aliens?!"

Martouf looks annoyed now. "Yes, by your definition, they would be aliens to Earth." He pauses. "Dorwel is a parasite as well. The person talking and making the movement's isn't the human you see. Dorwel is inside and controlling the human."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Could it be true? "So my country found a big round thing and figured out it takes them to other planets, and while exploring, they figured out there are these...Goa'uld, who keep humans as slaves, and one of the ways the humans are slaves is being a host?"

"That is correct."

"And when you say I'm not on Earth, you really mean I'm not on Earth?"

"Correct." He smiles, seemingly pleased that I understand this.

I'm glad I understand what he said too, though I don't fully believe it. "So, who would the Tok'ra be?"

"There is a group of symbiotes who are the same species as the Goa'uld, but they hold different beliefs. They only take willing hosts."

"Why would a human agree to let someone else control him?" I frown.

"They share control. The human gains knowledge. Much of the human's physical abilities, such as strength or eyesight, are increased. Also, most chose to blend with a symbiote because they are going to die. Blending gives them another chance with life. The symbiote gains some knowledge from the human-"

"Only some?"

"What?" He looked a little confused.

"Why does the human gain more knowledge?"

Martouf smiles. "Well, all Tok'ra symbiotes are at least a thousand years old."

"That's...wow." A thousand?! At least?!

"The symbiote also needs a human host in order to survive. So the blending will often be saving the life of both. Two whom are blended become very close friends. Thoughts are shared between each other. We feel each other's emotions. We help and support each other."

"The 'Goa'uld don't like that?"

"Well, part of our purpose is to bring down the Goa'uld. We wish to stop the enslavement of others."

I frown slightly, thinking over everything he has said, feeling insane for considering this to be true. "So, you're a host?"

"Yes."

"And you have a symbiote living in you."

He touches the back of his neck. "That would be Lantash."

"This is...it's unbelievable."

"Lantash was in control when I was first brought in. You might have noticed my voice was different."

Well, that was odd, but...

"Did you notice any eye-glowing from Dorwel?"

Well...yes, but still...

"Have you ever thought your father seemed healthier than he has been in years?"

Okay, he has me on that one too.

"I know he's mentioned Selmak to you."

Selmak. "You said he and Selmak were close."

"Yes, they are blended."

Blended... I thought Selmak might be someone Dad was dating. "Selmak is _in_ him?"

"His head."

I frown. "If Selmak went in his head...uh...what about...?"

"Yes?"

"Well, people have brains in their head, and it's not usually good to displace them."

Martouf smiles. "Selmak is mostly in his neck actually."

I touch my neck. "I never saw anything odd."

"Symbiotes are kind of designed that way...to not be seen, but he's there."

I consider this all. He seems to be telling the truth, but it's all so... I imagine Dad and Sam laughing at me later for believing this. "How does dating work?"

"What?"

"Well, you are dating my sister. What does Lantash do?"

"He is also dating your sister."

Huh? "She's dating two guys, one who is a thousand years old?"

"Yes."

I have no idea what to think about that. Why would a thousand year old be interested in a human? "How is Lantash?"

Martouf frowns and looks sadder. His voice lowers. "He protected me as much as he could, but he lost conscious." He moves closer, and his voice becomes very quiet. "We need to escape. We need to try to contact a Tok'ra named Malek. I am unsure where he is, however-"

The door opens and Dorwel comes in. Martouf becomes quiet and looks to him. He says nothing else, but he glares.Dorwel's smile is evil. It's really the only way to describe. It's arrogant and makes my stomach turn. Something about the smile is worse than any other smile he's given. "I thought you should know, we will soon be orbiting Niru." He looks very pleased.

Martouf gives no reaction, but there is something there and tells me he doesn't like what Dorwel just said.

Dorwel keeps grinning. "I'm sure the Tok'ra will be quite surprised to find me at their base."

Oh shit!

"I've also contacted others to make attacks on Lorim, Rylik, and Euhen. I"m certain you recognize the location of Tok'ra outposts."

Martouf still says nothing.

"You should be thankful you aren't on any of those planets." He starts heading out, then backtracks and turns back to us. "Oh, I would like also to thank you for providing me with the information." He grins again as he walks out.

Martouf suddenly looks paler.

To be continued...


	4. Guilt

(Sciencefreak647, t hanks for the review.  
MuseUrania, Glad to hear from you again. Mark is confused. ::grins::  
BabyBop, Yeah, but Martouf/Lantash angst is fun, well, not for them.)

Part 4, Guilt

--Mark--

I look to Martouf, who looks rather ill. If he gave any information, he doesn't seem to remember doing so. He did look like had been drugged. I wait until Dorwel is gone before speaking. "Did he drug you?"

Martouf looks to me. "He did...after Lantash lost conscious." He winces. He goes into one of the corners of the room. He sits down, brings up his knees to hug them, and then just stares ahead.

It's quiet for a while. He looks miserable. I have other questions, but I don't have the nerve to ask him. I wonder if it would be better if Lantash were conscious. Maybe the symbiote would be able to help him. That's assuming Lantash is actually real and not some drug induced hallucination.

I don't know how long it's been, but some of the strange guards come back. They take Martouf away, and I worry what they'll ask him. Could he know anything that would put Earth in danger? Could my family be in danger because of this?

I quietly wait in dread. That was probably the last time I'm going to see Martouf or anyone else I know. I hardly knew him, but he was better than no one. I feel sick as I think about my family. I keep wiping away tears. I don't want them to be seen when Adian returns.

As I expect, when the door opens, Adian is the one behind it. "Get up," he orders.

I get up. "Am I being sold now?" I must be brave. I try to discreetly wipe away more tears.

"Follow and keep quiet." He leaves the room, and I reluctantly follow. I'm afraid. What is going to happen to me? I wonder what Jarl is like. Adian approaches a room that is being guarded. "Lord Dorwel has ordered I question the Tok'ra myself."

The guard seems to hesitate. "Lord Dorwel made-"

Adian's eyes flare. "Are you questioning your god?! Lord Dorwel is bettering the galaxy by ridding us of the Tok'ra _filth_. Do you not think that questioning one is no longer a priority? _I_ have been ordered to question him, and when I am finished, _I_ will relay all the information to our lord."

The guard bows his head and goes in. He and another return a minute later, dragging Martouf, who is barely conscious. Adian seems to pick Martouf up with ease. He says a word I don't understand, but the meaning doesn't seem polite. "What good is he unconscious?" Adian walks away, and I follow, assuming that is what he wants. What else can I do? Adian would catch me in seconds if I tried to run, which would result in Martouf being dropped. I don't want to be the reason Martouf gets dropped. Besides, where would I go?

We enter a room that has a large ring-shaped design on the floor. Adian orders me to stand in the ring and sets Martouf in it. I kneel by Martouf and check on him while Adian is doing whatever he is doing. "Martouf?" He doesn't respond. I looks to Adian. "Is he being sold too?"

Adian soon joins us, completely ignoring me. Rings burst out of the ground. Blinding light makes my eyes snap shut. When I open them we are suddenly in a rocky terrain. I look around. That was weird. This whole thing is very strange.

Adian picks Martouf up and starts walking. We walk for a while before he stops and sets Martouf down. Now what? I look around for Jarl. Adian takes something out and makes Martouf drink it. Martouf pulls away after a few seconds. "Not answering." He keeps trying to move away.

Adian grabs his arm. "Relax."

Martouf frowns as he looks to him. The scowl disappears. "Malek?"

Adian...Malek? Wasn't Malek the one Martouf mentioned? Whoever he is, his mannerisms seem to have completely changed. "You've escaped now." He's touches Martouf's arm lightly in a way that seems...friendlier than I would expect.

Martouf sits up. "Malek, the Tok'ra are in danger. He knows where they are."

"Martouf-"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember telling him anything, but he knew. It must have been me. I-"

"Martouf, the Tok'ra know."

"-m sorr-" Martouf frowns. "They know?"

"Yes, I learned about it soon after he did. I told the Tok'ra to execute a full emergency retreat."

Martouf looks down.

I kneel by them. "So the Tok'ra evacuated from all those planets?"

Martouf looks to me. "A full emergency retreat is to evacuate the base, all outposts, and to recall every spy. The last time that had to be done was after learning a fellow Tok'ra had become a spy for the Goa'uld." He glances down. "We lose a lot of resources, and its dangerous..."

"Could Earth be in danger?" I have to ask.

"They could be," Malek says. He seems so calm. "The Tok'ra contacted Stargate Command after you were questioned. I wouldn't trust your code to dial home."

"What?"

Martouf shakes his head slightly. "He's not in Stargate Command."

Malek gives me a curious look. "Then who is he?"

"Mark Carter."

"Mar...?" Malek looks to me. "Jacob's son?"

"Yes, that would be me," I answer.

Malek looks surprised for a second before he goes back to his friendlier expression. He frowns as he turns towards Martouf. "How is Lantash?"

Martouf closes his eyes, relaxing on the rock he was leaned against. "Lantash is still unconscious." He speaks as though that too is his fault.

"The medicine I gave you will help." Malek sits closer to him and gives him a hug. They must be close. I'm a bit surprised. Malek continues speaking. "We need to avoid getting caught, but..."

Martouf nods. "No way of knowing where the Tok'ra evacuated to."

"Can we go to Earth?" I ask. That would be nice.

Malek shakes his head. "The Earth stargate is blocked. Only the right code will get us through, and Stargate Command would have had to change the code given to the Tok'ra. They might be in the process of changing all their codes."

Martouf's eyes are still closed. He looks like he might be on the verge of losing conscious again.

Malek is quiet for a moment. "Samantha must be worried."

His tone indicates that this concerns him. "You are good friends with her?" I ask.

"Yes." He's holding a light frown of concern.

Great. Yet another person who's closer to my family than I am.

"How-"

He holds up a hand suddenly. He and Martouf are suddenly alert. I guess Martouf didn't lose conscious. Malek looks around and leaves. I'm confused. What is going on? Martouf gestures me to come closer and I do. He starts whispering. "Someone is near."

I didn't hear anything.

He continues, probably noticing the look of confusion I hold. "Symbiotes or a human with a symbiote can sense each other."

Creepy. I wonder how close someone has to be. Are they really close? Is it best that Malek left? I wish Malek hadn't left. I hear a strange sound. "What was that?" I whisper.

"A shot." Martouf gets up and starts moving. I follow him, and since he doesn't tell me otherwise, I assume I'm supposed to. He stops and looks back in the direction Malek left to. "Malek's back."

Malek walks up a few seconds afterwards. "We have company." He seems more relaxed. I guess this is good company. More Tok'ra? If I understand everything right, we should be on what was their base.

Soon approaching behind Malek is...Dad! "Dad."

My dad quickly approaches and hugs. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

And Sam! There's Sam with people I don't know. One looks familiar. I think his name is Teal'c. My sister quickly comes up and hugs me.

"How did you figure out where he was?" Malek asks.

"Aldwin figured it out."

"Oh." Malek looks to me. "Aldwin was Jarl."

"That was the guy you were going to sell me to?" I realize then that Malek had been working to rescue me the entire time.

My dad frowns. "Selling my son?"

Malek looks defensive. "Aldwin was in a better position to save him. Dorwel was going to kill him."

That makes me shudder. How close was I to death, and I didn't even know.

Sam approaches Martouf. "Martouf? Are you all right?"

He turns away from her, looking very guilty.

Dad looks to Martouf in concern, then looks over everyone. "We need to find a more secure place to hide." He touches my shoulder lightly before heading away.

I wonder why my dad seems to be in charge of everyone. I understand authority over Sam and what I presume is the rest of SG-1. This is Tok'ra territory. But wouldn't Dad be new to the Tok'ra? Maybe Martouf and Malek's host are newer.

We seem to walk a while before taking cover in an underground cave that seems to be made of crystals. Odd. I wonder how this was created. Suddenly rings surround us and we are in a new crystal cave. I jumped a bit, and my eyes are hurting from the light. I wished someone had warned me.

"These tunnels are much deeper than usual," Dad says. "The Goa'uld won't be able to detect us, and they should be able to bombard the surface as much as they want without effecting us."

Should?

"Should?" Sam questions.

I'm glad someone said that out loud.

"It hasn't been tested yet, and we can't be sure how patient Dorwel is."

"The plan is to wait him out?" Malek asks.

"Yes. The Tok'ra know where we are. They'll come for us after he leaves. We have enough supplies to last all of us a several months."

Months? I might not see my wife and kids for months?

Dad looks to Malek. "What information did Dorwel have?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He mentioned the base and several outposts."

"Where did he get the information?"

Martouf has been looking at the ground since Dad first asked the question. "He got it from me."

Dad first looks angry, but then he looks guilty. "What did you tell him?"

"I don't know."

"You gave him information and you don't know what it was?" He seems angry again, but his source of anger is clear when he looks back to Malek. "And what the hell were you doing while he was being questioned?"

I think Malek may be the first person I've seen not to instinctively back down against that particular tone in my dad's voice. In fact, he looks a little defiant. "I had not realized he had been captured. I was making an arrangement with Aldwin about saving your son's life."

Dad looks a bit guilty again. He glances to Martouf again. "What happened?"

Sam looks interested herself, though she hasn't seem to show any anger. She just seems to get more worried. Malek shakes his head slightly to himself before looking to Dad. "From what I understand Dorwel ensured Lantash lost conscious. Afterwards he used a drug that causes people to be very receptive to any questions."

"I should have fought it," Martouf says.

Malek looks over him. "You probably did...at first, but in the end, there was nothing you could have done. He kept you drugged until you spoke, and he would caused more pain at any sign of Lantash waking up again. This isn't your fault."

"I-

"Malek is right," Dad interrupts. "It's not your fault. You should probably also be resting. How's Lantash?"

Martouf frowns. "He's still unconscious."

"Then you really should be resting." He looks to Sam. "Sam, down the hall is some sleeping gear. Help Martouf get to sleep."

Sam nods. She hugs me again before heading down the hall. Martouf still looks guilty as he follows.

Dad looks to me. "There are some things I need to start explaining."

"About symbiotes?"

Dad looks surprised. "Yeah."

"Martouf said some very strange things about what was going on."

Dad grins. "When Sam first told me, I didn't really believe it either."

"So it's true? Stargate Command? The Goa'uld? Tok'ra? ...Selmak?"

"Yeah." He nods before pointing to the two men that came with Sam. "You've met Teal'c, and this is Daniel. They are on the same team as Sam."

I look to them. "Hi."

Daniel grins. "Hi Mark. It's nice to finally meet you." He puts out his hand. "I guess this isn't really the best situation."

I shake his hand. I look to Teal'c afterwards. He has a mark on his head like Dorwel's guards. The marking is different though. I wonder what that means. I don't remember seeing it before. Now that I think back on it, I think he wore something over his head.

Sam returns. "Martouf is asleep. Dad, is Lantash going to be all right?"

"He should be fine. Symbiotes still heal while unconscious, just not as quickly."

"He's been unconscious for hours."

"I have medicine that'll help him," Malek says. "I gave him some already. He'll get more when Martouf wakes up. I promise, Lantash will be all right."

I realize they are close. The look he gives her, and the assurance she takes from his words.

"Martouf going to sleep will help," Dad adds.

"How does that help?" I ask.

Dad looks to me. "It's easier to heal a sleeping host." He looks to Sam. "You should probably stay with him for now. Besides you haven't gotten much sleep either."

Sam frowns. "I'm fine."

Dad gives her a look that sends her away. He sends Teal'c and Daniel to do other things as well, then looks to Malek as soon as they are gone. "How's Martouf?"

"He's much weaker than he portrays, but I believe he will be fine. Once Lantash wakes up, he will start healing them both."

"How long was he questioned?"

"Several hours. I do not how much long each part of the questioning was."

I sit down. It's very strange to listen to a conversation about a human and someone who lives in the human. I wonder if this part of the conversation is why Sam was sent away.

Dad nods slightly. "Nothing else to do but wait."

--Aldwin--

Per'sus looks annoyed. "The orders were clear."

"I have not defied the Council's order," I remind. "I am simply requesting an alteration. Dorwel has not yet figured out who I am. I-"

"Dorwel has figured out how to gain information about the Tok'ra, and we don't know how."

"Which is why I need to stay. The only people who know how are still trapped on our former base."

He sighs, but we both know I'm right. "The Council may overrule this."

I grin, knowing I've won... "Thank you." ...at least for now.

"I suggest you hurry before they do." He ends the transmission.

I give Gete control to consider what to say while he ensures the hidden transmission stays hidden. _Ready_, he asks, after I'm done.

_Yes, I'm ready._ He opens a link to Dorwel before giving me control. "Where is my purchase?"

Dorwel hides his aggravation. "I will deliver him."

"See that you do." I glow my eyes. "I've made special arrangements for the man. If you fail to deliver him-"

"You are not in any place to threaten me."

"I've made arrangements with someone who is. If you do not send him, then I will retrieve him."

"You are not-"

I shut the transmission off.

_You made him angry. I don't want a Goa'uld angry at us. What if he figures out what we are?_ Gete is internally frowning.

_Then we'll fail._

To be continued...


	5. Negatives

(Sorry, holidays kept me busy.

Scottiedog, thank you. Sorry this next part took so long.

MuseUrania, glad you didn't know who Adian might really be. Thanks for pointing out the grammar mistake. I'll fix that soon.

Karakin, thanks. Sorry my update took so long. Holidays, and I wasn't sure how to end this part.

Es Charmed, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.)

Part 5, Negatives

--Mark--

"Did you say that Aldwin is posing as the Goa'uld, Jarl?" Teal'c asks. He's calm as he speaks, but after so much quietness, it seems sudden.

Malek is working on a plant. "Yes."

I think Teal'c looks a little bothered. "The freed Jaffa have recently sent someone to work under Jarl."

Dad looks interested now. "So there's a Jaffa spying on a Tok'ra?"

"Apparently."

"Any chance they'll figure out who the other is?" Daniel asks. He gets a simultaneous "no" from both my dad and from Teal'c.

Dad frowns slightly before settling back down. "It doesn't matter now anyway, with the council ordering all Tok'ra to return." He seems to be writing something. "What's his name?"

Teal'c seems to hesitate before answering. "Ner'ak."

Sam returns after a moment of quietness. "Lantash is awake."

Malek gets up and follows her back to the other room. I hesitate before following them. Perhaps now I can finally meet Lantash. When I arrive, Malek is kneeling near him. "How are you feeling?"

Martouf looks annoyed, which makes me wonder if Lantash is the one in control. "I will be able to fully heal Martouf and myself." His inhuman voice gives me a chill.

"We've been worried about you."

"I've just been tired."

Malek smiles and brings out the liquid he said was good for Lantash, but Lantash turns away angrily. "I don't need that."

Malek puts it away. "Has Martouf told you everything."

"Yes." He still sounds angry. Today I seem to be meeting a lot of people I would never want to be angry at me. Lantash is now on the list.

"I'm sure Martouf did-"

Lantash suddenly looks very insulted. "I don't blame him!"

"It's not your fault either."

He turns away again.

Malek stands up. "You should rest."

He starts nodding, so I think he agrees, but then Martouf is in control. "He will." He turns to Sam after Malek leaves. "You look tired."

She sits down. "I'm fine."

"I agree with Martouf," I put in. They both glance to me. I wondered if they knew I was there, but the glance tells me that they knew. I start moving in closer, but Sam heads off and indicates that I should follow. I glance down the hall. "So, that is Lantash...your other boyfriend."

"Yes."

"He seems..."

"He's angry right now." She smiles slightly. "The Tok'ra symbiotes can be a little intimidating at first, especially when they are angry."

A little? I shake my head slightly. "Perhaps we'll live long enough for me to meet him when he's in a better mood."

"We'll get out of this. We've been in worse situations." She starts walking away.

"Sam?"

She stops and looks back to me. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been through that?"

"What?"

"That...what Martouf went through. The stick that causes pain...and the other things, like that hand thing."

Her hesitation makes my heart stop. "...Mark."

My little sister has been tortured. It makes me feel sick again. "You have."

"I recovered."

I wonder what else she has gone through. "There's so much I never knew."

"I'm sorry. Dad and I wanted to tell you, but it was classified."

I shake my head. "Every man here is closer to you than I am. I'm your brother...and most of them aren't even from our planet."

Sam smiles. "Well, you've still known me longer than most. In fact, you knew Mom was pregnant before Dad did, so you've known about me longer than anyone else here."

I grin. "I have that then."

"And we're still family, Mark. Them knowing me doesn't take that away."

"I still have a lot of questions."

She nods. "Well, it appears we have a lot of time for them to be answered."

--Aldwin--

I get a hidden signal that can only be from the Tok'ra.

_We're being recalled_, Gete thinks.

I answer and quickly take notice of an annoyed Per'sus. He speaks quickly. "Dorwel figured you out."

"How?"

"I do not know, but he's called his other ships to the area. He's intending to trap you before the attack."

"I'll leave now then."

Per'sus disappears and is replaced by an map of several ships in the area, each represented by a dot.

_I am guess that the lonely dot that is surround by other dots is us_, Gete adds.

I sigh. "He already has me trapped."

Per'sus returns. "He does."

"I'll figure a way out. I promise, he will not get any information from me."

"He intends to tell Bastet who you are."

Of course I immediately recognize the name of the Goa'uld I'm "working" for.

_He'll give us over to her, which will lead her to Martouf.. You know Martouf will be pissed about this._

Martouf's most hated Goa'uld. _Yes, I know. I'm not going to lead her to him._

_What are we going to do. Even if we escape, Dorwel will still tell her everything. Hey, what are you doing?_

_I'm contacting Bastet._

_I don't think giving up is our best option._

I grin. _I'm not giving up._ I stand back from the screen and bow.

_Did you just end the conversation with Per'sus without saying bye?_

_I'll apologize to him later._

"Why have you contacted me?" Bastet sounds angry, but she's always angry.

"This concerns Dorwel. I have learned some valuable information from him." Her glare tells me it better be worth her interruption. "My contacts have learned that he is a Tok'ra."

Now she looks interested. "Are you certain?"

"His recent actions have validated this." My senses tell me that a Jaffa has walked into the room.

"He's captured Tok'ra and Tau'ri," Bastet replies.

"Who have conveniently escaped. He's also insisted on knowing the planets the Tok'ra are on, yet not one Tok'ra has been found on any of those planets. I assure you, Dorwel is a Tok'ra"

She's frowning now. "I will deal with him."

I bow again. "What are your orders, my lady?"

"Find the escaped Tok'ra." She disappears.

"Do I have orders, my lord?" I hear from behind.

I turn around and find that Ner'ak has walked in. "We're to head to Niru."

He bows, "Yes, my lord"s me, then heads out.

--Bastet--

Despite effort, the Tok'ra have continued to elude me. The insects come only long enough to cause problems. They invade my land. They tell lies to my slaves. They destroy my warriors, and they steal my information. They have violated all extensions of me for centuries. Yet, when it it time for confrontation, they run, like the insects they are, they run and hide to their filthy little homes.

This Dorwel will pay for all their crimes.

My first prime, Dar'ock, returns with poor news. I watch him bow to his goddess. "Speak!"

He looks up. "Dorwel is trying to escape. His ship is headed away."

"Then we will intercept him."

He bows again. "Yes, my lady."

"See that is it done."

"Yes, my lady."

He must have figured out that I knew. Let him run. I will catch, and I will make him suffer. I dismiss the Jaffa before contacting Jarl.

Jarl answers, "My lady?" He's smiling through annoyance. He'd better.

"Now why would Dorwel be running?"

Jarl is now frowning. "He's running?"

"He certainly didn't learn of his fate through me."

Jarl had offered his services to me recently. At first I suspected he might be Tok'ra, but Dorwel's recent actions have changed my mind. Jarl is still frowning. "I am certain he did not learn from me either."

"You will assist in his capture."

He gives half a bow. "Of course, my lady."

--Mark--

Sam is back where Martouf is again. I don't know if she's resting or not. I hope she is.

Malek seems to have changed personalities, which has me thinking the host is in control. I have no idea what his name is though. He smiles more, especially when he's talking to either dad or Martouf. He seems worried though, even when he is smiling. He seems nervous whenever he looks at me. That worries me. I don't mean to make him nervous. I don't want Malek to think I want him nervous around me.

I find myself pacing a lot, though I don't think most of them approve of that. Despite what Sam has said, I still feel like the odd one out here. I feel like a complete stranger among them, even among my own family. Malek, Lantash, and Teal'c all scare me a little. Malek's host makes me nervous. Selmak is hardly ever in control. I feel betrayed by Dad and Sam. Daniel seems nice, but I don't know him. I feel guilty whenever I'm around Martouf.

I settle on finding a place near Dad. "Do we have any way of knowing what is going on up above?"

"No."

"So, we're basically just waiting for the Tok'ra to show up."

"Yeah."

"What has my family been told?"

Dad looks guilty. "They think you were kidnapped and still on Earth."

"What will they be told if we don't come back?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Mark. We never meant for you to be part of this."

I frown. "Yes, I know."

Dad sighs. "I didn't mean it like that." He gets up. "You knew there could be things we weren't telling you."

I stand as well, feeling angry. "Yeah, but I thought you also kept them from each other. I didn't know it was the two of you keeping it from me."

"I didn't know at first either. The only reason I know anything is because I got cancer."

I feel as though he just took a punch at my heart. I always felt bad about the way I acted when I learned he had cancer. I do my best to forget it, but it has a way of coming back.

Dad glances down. "Sam had just met the Tok'ra. She knew what they were about, and she trusted them. I was dying. Selmak needed a new host. Sam put the two problems together and came up with a solution."

That doesn't seem right. "She _just_ met them?"

"Yes."

I shake my head lightly. "Sam met a group of Goa'uld-like creatures, and she just decided to trust them?" From the side I see Malek's eyes flare when compared to the Goa'uld. "So, your telling me, that she went to you with this? 'Dad, there are these things in the universe that take over hosts, but these ones say they don't do that, so go blend with one.'"

My dad glances down. "It didn't quite happen that way."

"So, what did happen?"

"She trusted them because she had been blended with one...except it wasn't a blend, but actually a takeover."

What? "What?"

"She could see the Tok'ra's memories, so she knew they could be trusted."

What?! I shake my head. "You're telling me, she knew they could be trusted based on the memories of the one that took over her?!" I can't believe my sister went through that. When I first heard about it, I never imagined that my sister had been taken.

"Yes."

That's unbelievable! I shake my head and start walking away. Curious though, I return. "What happened to this other one?"

"It was killed."

Good. I feel myself smile. It can't hurt her anymore. Malek is giving me a look. Great. I ticked him off. "It was a private conversation." He shouldn't have even been listening.

"If it was so private, you might not want to be so obviously happy about the death of a Tok'ra when you are among Tok'ra."

"I-"

"Should I warn Martouf that you are celebrating the murder of one of his mates?"

One of his mates? "Oh..." Crap!

"Oh, now you consider the possibility that a murdered Tok'ra could have been close to other Tok'ra."

My dad approaches. "Malek," he snaps with a warning tone that always made me cringe.

Malek looks like he wants to argue, but he walks away instead. Not too happy to see he's heading towards where Martouf is. Is he really going to tell him? I keep a look on where Malek was, not wanting to look at my dad.

--Amb--

_You know he's just angry in general._

Malek knows I'm right, but he's still angry. _What if Martouf walked in and saw that? _When he finds Martouf he's sitting up in his bed. He's playing with Samantha's fingers, who is sitting next to him. Malek slows. He knows they already know we are here. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Martouf replies. He doesn't look up.

"Samantha, can I talk to Martouf alone?" Malek gives a apologetic look.

Sam nods and hugs Martouf goodbye. She leaves. Martouf still doesn't look at us. "Are you here to tell me it's not my fault?"

"Yes."

"Lantash is telling me the same thing. He keeps saying it's his fault."

Malek kneels next to him. "Neither of you are to blame."

Lantash takes over. "I failed everyone."

"How?"

"I couldn't keep my host safe. Martouf suffered because of me. He was hurt and drugged, and now he feels guilty because I wasn't there to stop it."

"You weren't there because you lost conscious trying to help him." Malek sits down next to him. "Lantash."

Lantash looks to him. "Samantha has already told me all of this."

Malek nods briefly, realizing that words alone aren't going to help either of them right now. "The Tok'ra don't blame you."

"Most of the Tok'ra don't know the truth, so you cannot tell me they do not blame me."

"I know they won't."

He looks at the ground, and it's quiet for a moment. He seems to hesitate before speaking. "In over a thousand years, neither I nor any of my host have given information to the Goa'uld...at least not truthful information."

"Would you put blame if it had been someone else? If it had been me and Amb?"

"I believe we'd then be having this conversation in reserve roles." He looks back up to us. "You've blamed yourself for other things at times."

I feel Malek cringe, hoping Lantash doesn't bring up any examples.

Lantash continues without specifics...thankfully. "Did someone repeating to you that it wasn't your fault help?"

"No."

"Then why do you insist on doing that with me?"

Malek looks at the ground. "Because..."

I can imagine the look Lantash is giving us. A patient look of "go on." Right now my symbiote is looking away from him though. Malek closes his eyes. "Because I blame myself."

"How could it be your fault?"

"I had learned of Dorwel's tactics to gain information a few days before he...questioned you and Martouf. I didn't report it to the Tok'ra because it would have been a greater risk than normal that Dorwel would have found the transmission." Malek opened his eyes while talking but how he's focused on the ground, cringing. I am cringing with him. "If I had reported it, you and Martouf would have known what he was planning."

"And you and Amb would probably have been killed."

I'm glad I'm not the on in control for this. I mentally reach out to my friend. Malek is still cringing. "If it would have kept the Tok'ra safe, then our death would have been worth it."

"Unless Dorwel had other plans. If he couldn't knock you unconscious, he may have resorted to removing you from Amb."

Argh! Without thinking I try to grab the back of my neck, as if to hold Malek where he belongs. That doesn't work though because he's still in control. I feel him physically tightened to me at the thought of being forcible removed. It's become dark again because Malek closed my eyes. I feel my head shaking, and my skin feels like something is crawling in it. Malek opens my eyes again. "I should have been there for you."

"You were saving Mark's life."

"At risk to the Tok'ra."

"You didn't know that at the time," Lantash reminds. He sighs briefly. "It's not your fault. You saved the Tok'ra, and for now, you have saved Mark, Martouf, and me."

Malek settles more, sitting by him. "I guess we both feel guilty when we shouldn't."

Lantash nods briefly. He's quiet again, but he takes my hand in a friendly manner. It's comforting.

To be continued...


	6. The Device

(BabyBop, thanks.

Scottiedog, thank you.

MuseUrania, I proofread this one better, hopefully. I usually write in past tense, so it slips through at times when I'm writing present tense.)

Part 6, The Device

--Amb--

Ever since the argument with Mark, the whole place has been quieter. Malek is offended by what Mark had to say. Jacob feels guilty about his son's capture. Mark feels betrayed. I understand that. One of my brother's betrayed me once. Malek never forgave him, even if it happened before I ever met Malek.

I approach Mark. "Hello."

Mark looks surprised. "Hi."

"I am Amb."

His eyebrows rise, though I am not sure what he means by it. "Hi Amb."

"I'm nervous too," I say.

"I can tell."

"I mean about someone else, like you are with your wife."

Mark turns back to me. "You're married?"

"No, but in love."

"What's her name...or is it their names?"

I smile. The first one was entirely wrong. "Their names are Gete and Aldwin."

Mark looks confused. "Aldwin is male."

"Gete is the host, and yes, he is male." I'll leave it to someone else to explain the symbiote's sex another time.

He looks confused for another second before his eyebrows rise in realization. "Oh."

"They started working with Dorwel, and now Dorwel might have realized they were Tok'ra."

"The Tok'ra called them back though."

"You are assuming they received the order before any possible danger could have come to them."

Mark frowns. "I had... I... He took a risk when he was trying to buy me."

"They did."

Mark is quiet for a moment. "Does Martouf know what I said?"

"He heard some of it...when you yelled."

Mark winces slightly.

"He does not know your reaction to the death of his mate."

Mark looks a little relieved about that.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes. "They believe you do not fully trust the Tok'ra," I add.

It's quiet, and at first I don't think Mark is going to respond, but then he speaks. "I trust Martouf." His tone is quiet, but defensive.

I open my eyes and look at him. "But not Lantash."

"I don't know Lantash," he defends.

"You do not know Martouf any better."

"I met Martouf before."

"You also met Lantash before. You just didn't know there was two of them at the time."

Mark frowns. "That's supposed to make me feel better. That I thought Lantash was human?"

"It's rare for a Tok'ra to be on the surface of Earth. When meeting you, Lantash was forced hide who and what he was because of the of your government's secrecy. He acted as Martouf with Martouf's permission. Though I doubt he did much to act like Martouf. He probably simply hid his voice and glowing eyes. He would have still been his serious self."

Mark's eyebrows raise, and he has a look of realization. "Oh."

"You noticed."

"I thought Martouf just suddenly got very serious...and arrogant."

I smile a bit. "Selmak has never acted as your father around you. Neither Jacob or Selmak would have liked that."

Speaking of him, Jacob moves center of the room to make an announcement. "It's getting to be night soon."

--Mark--

How can he tell? The cave isn't any darker. Amb stands up. I guess our conversation is over.

"I'll take the first shift," Lantash says as he walks into the room. It's the first time he's been in here since we first got down here.

Dad looks to him. "Are you sure?"

"Martouf and I have been asleep much of the day."

Amb's eyes glow. Malek is back. "I'll take the second."

"Then I'll take the third," Dad says.

Sam frowns. "I can take a shift."

"They are taken," my dad says firmly.

Sam is still frowning, but doesn't say anything.

I realize Malek is picking something up. Something he was working on earlier. He's passing it around. I wonder what that is. When he gets to me he shoves it roughly into my hands. The look he gives make my blood freeze.

Daniel moves closer to me afterwards. "It's dinner."

I look at what I realize is berries wrapped in leaves. "Do I just eat it?"

"Yeah."

I eat a berry. It's hard and sour. Just what I need on an empty stomach. "How long do you think Malek will be angry?"

"I don't know. When he's angry, he tends to stay angry." Daniel eats a berry and frowns.

That doesn't make me feel any better.

I tear off some leaf and eat it. It's bitter. I look around. The Tok'ra and Teal'c don't seem to have a problem with the food. Sam and Daniel don't seem to like it. They eat fairly quickly. I watch as people are settling down after their meals. I still haven't finished mine. Dad sets up a place for me. Sam is rolling out her bed. The Tok'ra beds don't look very comfortable. They seem to be thin mats the Tok'ra unfold and set on the floor. The mats puffs up a bit. A small pillow and a thin blanket are added.

Sam approaches me after she has set up her bed. "Do you prefer a sleeping bag or one of the Tok'ra beds?"

I don't want to take away my sister's bed. "You can have the sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smile at her.

She nods briefly. "I'll continue setting it up."

I watch her briefly and look at my food. After some experiments, I find a method of eating. I force down as many of the berries I can before the acidic feel in my chest is unbearable. Then I follow up with a leaf. The sourness seems to die down, but I still have to wait a few minutes before doing that again. Water would be very nice right now.

Other than Lantash, I'm the last to settle in. The bed is as uncomfortable as it looks. I settle as much as I can and look around. Lantash seems to do nothing for a while, but then he goes near Sam and watches her. He's either playing with her hair or rubbing one of her hands. After a moment I realize she's still awake, but I think she's drifting off to sleep. He has an expression I've never seen before on him. He looks peaceful.

Time passes by slowly. I think about family, wondering what they are doing. Are they asleep? What time is it on Earth? I wish I could somehow tell them I'm all right. My back is hurting, and now I have to use the bathroom. I ease out of bed. I look over at Lantash, who's looking at me. "I just have to...uh..." I say quietly as I point to the direction of what leads to the Tok'ra version of a restroom.

To wash my hands they have a sink of water that is somehow self cleaning. Sam explained it. I didn't understand it. All I know is we have different sources of water for different purposes. The Tok'ra seem to like having water around. As I head back down the hall, I find Lantash is waiting. "Hi?" Not sure why he's standing here. Shouldn't he be guarding or something?

"I have always treated your sister with respect and kindness."

"What?"

"When we first met, I allowed Martouf to be in control more because I thought she would be more comfortable around him. He always treated with her with respect and kindness as well."

"Lan-"

"I'm not finished." He pauses for a moment. "Though it's not her relationship with him you are questioning. It's with me. Is it because of what I'm capable of, but would never do, or simply because I'm not human?"

I find myself looking at the wall behind him. "I don't know."

"I would never hurt her."

"I don't mean to offend you, but I just learned you existed. I just learned your species existed. You can't expect me to accept this so quickly."

"Jacob did."

That angers me. I hate being compared to my father. It's part of my first memories, and they have continued to this day. _"He'll grow up and join the Air Force like you, Jacob." "You need to get your grades up if you plan to join the Air Force like your father." "Jacob, I heard the Air Force got a new Carter today. You must be proud of your boy...Oh, that was Sam. You must be proud of her then." "How come you never joined the Air Force, Mark?" _I look to Lantash. "You might notice I'm nothing like my father."

"That is unfortunate."

That makes me feel as if he just twisted my heart. I move around him to head back to bed. Then I turn back to him. "Why do you care about what I think? She likes you. Dad approves. That's all you need."

"It is important to Martouf."

I feel guilty whenever Martouf is mentioned. I want to say he needs to live with the disappointment or he needs to get over it, but I can't bring myself to say it. Instead I just walk away. I get back to bed and try to go to sleep. I end up tossing and turning. I feel like I'm never going to get any sleep.

--

A sound of crashing scares me. I notice two things right away. One is that I actually fell asleep. The other is that my back hurts a great deal. I don't want to get up. I want to go back to sleep and make everything go away. I hear the others getting up though, and I really should know what that crashing noise was. By the time I get to my feet, everyone else is up and ready. "What's going on?"

I get my answer when another room collapses on itself. Some crystals in our own room fall from the ceiling and hit the floor with loudness. I'm suddenly much more awake than I was a few second ago. Dad is the one to actually answer me. "We have to evacuate." He points to the direction we ringed in from.

I follow his quick pace. "Won't we be captured?" I look behind and see Martouf is behind everyone else, doing something that makes what is left of the tunnels start disappearing.

"If we stay we die." Dad stops in the first room. "We may not be ringing up to anything either."

"Which means?"

Malek stops near where I am. "We'll rematerialized in the ground. A quick death, but I imagine it'll be very painful."

That makes me cringe. Not more death. I know he was just being honest, but part of me wishes he hadn't been that honest. "I don't want to die." I don't want to die painfully.

Dad looks to Malek. "You have the device?"

"Of course."

I frown. "What device?"

Dad looks to me. "I'm sorry, Mark, but we can't risk being captured. Dorwel has been able to get information before. He may be able to do it again."

That didn't at all ease me. "What's the device?"

Dad looks a bit pained. "It'll kill us if Malek activates it." He looks into my eyes, very serious. "Mark, if Dorwel captures us, he'll do far worse." Then he keeps looking between me and Sam, and I realize he's not just anticipating us all dying, he's expecting it.

I _really_ don't want to die.

Sam touches his arm. "We'll be fine."

I'm not fine with _this_.

Martouf returns to us, and Dad actives some remote he used to get the brings to bring us down. Thinking of what Malek said, I find myself wincing right before he activates. We are surrounded by white.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I won't want to die.

We return to the first crystal cave. Yea! I'm alive! Martouf goes to do whatever he did with the first one. Teal'c and Malek go up towards where the mouth of the cave was. Malek somehow reopens it. I look to dad. "What happened in the place below."

"Dorwel was persistent, and his weapons caused the tunnels to start collapsing."

I look around and notice this cave isn't as well kept as it was. A lot of crystals are on the floor. Suddenly I hear firing, and I move backward. Martouf grabs my arm and points behind me. It's a white blob of lightness, and it's moving closer to us. What is that?! Martouf speaks. "You don't want to touch that. It'll kill you." He and the others go to the mouth of the cave to fight. I hear a lot of strange firing noises. I'm between them and the blob.

Cold sweat is pouring from me. If I move closer to them I might get in the way, or I might get shot, or something else really bad that I couldn't anticipate. But, the farther I'm from them, the closer I am to the blob that Martouf said not to touch. My heart feels like it's pounding in my throat, and my stomach feels like someone poured hot acid into it.

I see my family and the others retreat. They are losing, and it pushes me back closer to the blob. We're losing. We're losing, and we're going to die. This isn't right. I don't die. I have a wife and two children. I have a good life ahead of me. There are so many things I still wanted to do. Why did we delay that vacation to next year? Why couldn't I visit my uncle when he asked. Why can't I see my wife and kids one last time. Why can't I hold them again?

The odd guards have entered the tunnels. We are back where we were, and the blob is right next to us. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks as I see Malek take out a device. "Will it hurt?"

"Painless," he answers. He taps at it and throws it towards the Jaffa. "It'll take a moment to reach us."

I wonder if it's some type of poison. The Jaffa who are firing as us seem to slow down before collapsing. Others take their place.

I start feeling lightheaded. I feel a hug from my father. I see Lantash or Martouf, whichever one is in control, move closer to Sam. I start feeling tired.

To be continued...


	7. Moments

(MuseUrania, thanks. ::grins::

BabyBop, here's the next part.)

Part 7, Moments

--Lantash--

Thankfully the Jaffa have back off for now. At least a little. We know they are still right outside, but they realize we poisoned the place. I give Martouf control for our last moments. We feel Sam fall in his arms. He kneels and keeps holding her. I feel very dizzy myself. _Martouf, I'm sorry._

He's concentrating on Sam, who's losing conscious. "Samantha, we love you." She looks up to respond, and she starts to speak, but her eyes close instead.

Suddenly we are surrounded by light and an all too familiar sound.

_Perhaps standing within the rings while we make our last stand wasn't the wisest idea_, Martouf thinks.

_Probably not._

He falls once we make it to...wherever we are. They got us before the poison killed us. Not that it mattered since Dorwel would have used the sarcophagus anyway. We had been hoping the tunnel collapse would overtake us after the poison so we wouldn't have to worry about that.

We hear orders from a distorted voice, but we can't make out what they say. Then we feel Sam being pulled away from our arms. Martouf tries to hold on, but she's taken away. "Samantha." He tries to get up, but his limbs feel prickled and weak. Everything is getting fuzzy, and I feel him lose consciousness. I know I'm soon next.

--Gete--

Look at them. They are all weak.

_They aren't dead yet_, Aldwin thinks. _They must not have gotten the full dose of the poison._ He's picked up an unconscious Daniel and is bringing him into a near room. The others are all being carried by various Jaffa, most of whom are just following "Jarl's" orders.

One though, Ner'ak, turned out to be sent by the Jaffa rebellion to spy on us. He had overheard us telling Bastet that Dorwel was a Tok'ra, and thinking Dorwel was a Tok'ra in danger, Ner'ak took the risk to warn him. It took some convincing for Ner'ak to believe we were the Tok'ra.

Once we are in the new room, Aldwin orders all but Ner'ak away. He makes Ner'ak his nurse, ordering him to get certain supplies. The Jaffa is quick, and Aldwin injects a drug that will counteract the poison. Then he starts using a healing device on the humans. The Tok'ra are going to have to heal themselves. Teal'c's drug better work to heal him. The humans are our concern.

Aldwin works quickly on Daniel since he happened to be the one he picked up. I wonder if picking him was best. If Jacob loses both his children because we healed Daniel first...

Aldwin shakes that thought away and ditches Daniel as soon as he's not critical. He goes to Mark and

runs the device over him. Ner'ak already administered the drug to him and Samantha. Mark's heart is much slower than Daniel's was, but he's breathing. Aldwin pushes his worry for Samantha away as he concentrates on Mark. The poison has been defused out of his system, but the damage is still there. Aldwin uses the healing device to heal his heart. He quickly starts making repairs on the lungs as well.

When Mark is better, Aldwin goes to Samantha. She's weaker than her brother was. She's not breathing, and her heart is slowing down despite the healing device. Aldwin takes out another type of healing device. He uses it to bring air into her lungs, simulating breathing. He continues to concentrate on her.

He doesn't notice someone wake up and get off the bed. I hear it, not sure who it is until I hear Jacob talking, asking if there is another healing device. Afterwards he goes to Mark.

Samantha is still weak when Aldwin stops. _I've done what I can. The rest is up to her. _He goes back to Daniel afterwards and uses the device on him again.

--Mark--

I feel sick. I open my eyes and feel dizzy. The dizziness soon disappears, but the nausea is still there. I notice dad is standing over him. Something is glowing on his hand. "Dad?"

He doesn't answer.

"Dad, are we dead?" I don't feel dead.

The glowing in his hand stops, and he looks to me with a slight smile. "We're not dead."

"How?" I look around. The Tok'ra are up. Martouf or Lantash is by Samantha. Teal'c and Daniel are awake, but they are still in bed. I notice the man who was going to buy me. Aldwin, if I remember correctly. I start sitting up, and Dad helps me.

"Aldwin used the ring transportation to bring us up."

Aldwin approaches us, mostly looking towards my father. "I'm afraid we are not out of trouble yet. Dorwel is planning to cause some problems?"

"How bad?"

"He knows I'm Tok'ra."

I notice one of those strange armored guys with a mark on his forehead. I wonder who he is. I look back to my sister. "Why is Sam not awake?" I notice Dad look towards her when I asked.

"I healed her as much as I could," Aldwin answers.

Dad looked alarmed and turns to Aldwin sharply. "Meaning?"

I feel helpless when I see that Aldwin looks guilty. He glances to us, but mostly looks at my dad. "She is weak right now. If I continue to use the healing device, it could cause more damage. She needs to heal more on her own before I can use the device on her again."

"How was she before?"

"Her heart was weakening and she wasn't breathing. I..." He pauses. "She was the last one I healed."

I should have been last. I need to see her. I get off the bed, and my legs want to wobble. I make a line towards my sister's bed and use it to keep me up. "Sam?"

"She's still unconscious," Lantash answers.

It's all my fault. This all happened because I was captured. "She's strong. She has to survive."

Lantash is holding one of her hands. He doesn't respond to my words. It doesn't matter. They were more for her, whether she heard them or not. They were for me too.

"It's best the rest of you stay here," is Aldwin's voice.

"We cannot help?" is Malek's voice.

"As far as everyone else on this ship is concerned, I just captured you. I can't be seen being friendly to you." I hear him leaving, and I think the funny armored guy left with him.

Dad approaches us. "I think we are going to be here for a while. It might be weeks before we can go home."

Right now I just want my sister to wake up.

--Lantash--

Aldwin's been gone a while, and I don't know where he is. Samantha still hasn't woken up. Martouf and I haven't left her side yet. Jacob is upset and elsewhere in the room though. He hides his emotions well when he wishes, especially for someone so young. I've known him long enough to be able to read him though. _We should talk to him._

_Malek can talk to him._

_Malek has tried. So has Daniel. It's our turn now._

Martouf reluctantly agrees. _Give me a couple minutes with Samantha._

_Of course. I'll take a moment with her too._

Martouf watches her for two more minutes. He holds her hand and plays with some of her hair. Afterwards, he watches while I'm in control. For another moment I rub her hand and play with her fingers. Afterwards I head over to Jacob. "Jacob."

"I don't want to talk."

I sit next to him. "What does Selmak say?"

Jacob frowns. "He says I should talk."

"You don't have to talk, but you should be by Samantha's side. You normally are when she isn't well."

He's quiet.

I'm sitting by him and looking forward because I know he wouldn't want me looking at him. "This isn't your fault."

"How many children have you had?"

I know he doesn't mean my children since I cannot reproduce. He refers to children of previous hosts. "Twenty-one."

He's quiet again. "I had to make a choice for mine today. Do I let them to be captured, or do I order Malek to release poison." He pauses. "I chose to kill them."

"You had no choice."

He's quiet again, and it a while before he talks again. "Mark never asked for this. He didn't chose this life, but he's in danger anyway, and Sam..."

"Samantha needs her father by her side."

He looks over, seeing that Teal'c and Daniel are by her. "I guess they are going to have to make room."

"They will."

Jacob gets up and approaches. Teal'c moves when he sees Jacob coming.

_Can we go back to her now?_ Martouf asks.

I grin. _Yes._

--Aldwin--

_Shush_, I think to Gete.

_He's going to kill you._

_He's not going to kill me._

_You're right. He's going to kill both of us._

_He is not. _I enter the room. Everyone is gathered around Samantha's bed. She still seems to be asleep. I lock the door before approaching. "I've been offered help."

Jacob looks up to me. "The Tok'ra?"

"Goa'uld help."

He frowns. "In exchange for what?" No one in the room looks happy at the idea of being helped by a Goa'uld.

"Information I get from torturing you."

Jacob seems to be considering it for a bit. "Belote. There's enough trace left to show we were there, but it won't give anything else away."

Gete is mentally gasping and cringing. _Garshaw will kill us if we send Bastet to Belote. You know how she is. She'll burn down all the plants and she'll destroy everything around the stargate. What if she destroys the lake that Garshaw grew up in?_

He has a good point, and that makes me frown. Garshaw enjoys visiting the lake. She's also not the only Tok'ra who grew up in it. Each of them will be very angry if something happened to it. "Any other ideas?"

"Depends, which Goa'uld is it?"

I didn't really want to answer that. "Bastet." I notice Martouf look up sharply from Samantha to me. "I'm sorry, Martouf, but she's the only chance we have."

He's frowning. "Jacob's idea won't work anyway."

Jacob looks to him. "I know-"

"People have moved on to in it."

"Oh."

Martouf's still frowning. "Give her information about me."

I frown. "You are sure?"

"It'll get her to help you..." He looks to Samantha. "...and us."

I head out, wondering what exactly I am going to say. I go to a private room to contact Bastet right away. She appears shortly afterwards, and I bow as if I respect her. "My lady."

"Tell me something useful."

"I've captured one of the Tok'ra."

"Who?"

"He has refused to tell me who he is, but he has given me some information."

Bastet smiles to this. "Continue."

"He did not say much, only that he was separated from the others. My contacts have told me that Dorwel has rescued them. Now he is after me because he knows I've captured one of his friends." I'm hoping she doesn't have contacts that can tell her that I"m lying.

"Question this Tok'ra again."

"I will try to discover the locat-"

"Don't bother. If Dorwel knows of this one's capture, he would have told the Tok'ra their locations were no longer safe. They would have moved by now."

_Bastet showing actual intelligence_, Gete thinks. _Give her a gold star._

I grin slightly. He mentions gold stars every once in a while, ever since Jacob told us that young children on his planet are sometimes given gold star stickers for doing well on their homework. Of course, Bastet is smarter than a child. She's just impulsive at times. "I did not consider that," I reply so she'll feel superior.

"Question this Tok'ra about the Kiron."

Martouf's people. "The Kiron?" They gave a tribute of naquadah and food to her every year. After failing to meet quota for the second year in a row, she ordered them all to be killed. What's worse is that it could have been preventable if they hadn't been so damn loyal to her.

"People who should have died along time ago. Some managed to survive, and they joined the Tok'ra." Four of them did, actually. "I want to know how many are left." Unfortunately, Martouf is the last one.

"I will learn what I can from this Tok'ra, but I cannot do that if Dorwel rescues him."

"Leave Dorwel to me."

I bow. "Thank you, my lady."

She disappears.

_Get us out of here_, Gete thinks.

I nod and contact the bridge. I order them to take us away. They'll drive us nearer Bastert. Not directly towards her, but close enough that she can make her attack on Dorwel when he follows us. I almost pity Dorwel because I have a good idea of what Bastet will do to do him.

_Not after what he did to the others_, Gete thinks.

I relax for the time being. There isn't much else I can do but run. Before its time for Bastet to make her attack, she contacts me. Gete is in control, and he's cringing as he moves to the console. _What could she want?_

I take over and answer. "My lady." I bow.

"What have you learned about the Kiron?"

_Shouldn't she be wondering why you replied so quickly? _Gete asks.

_Let's hope she doesn't ask that._ "I learned that one of the Tok'ra that Dorwel has rescued is a Kiron."

Bastet looks very interested now. "Do you know the name of this Kiron?"

"Martouf." She already has his name anyway.

Bastet looks mighty pleased. "What else have you learned?"

Martouf gave me permission to give her information about him, but I've had a hard time deciding what I could tell her that won't hurt him or the Tok'ra later. "Martouf was married to the Tok'ra Jolinar." Jolinar is dead, so that can't hurt her. Besides, for reasons the Tok'ra could never explain, that seems to have become known Goa'uld news.

"I knew that," Bastet replies. "What else have you learned?"

I wonder how she knew that.

_You know she's going to keep asking that until you tell her you didn't learn anything else._

_I know._ "That is all."

She looks annoyed and the screen goes blank. _I guess I'll go update our prisoners._

_Hey! Don't call them that._

It doesn't take long to go to their room. Samantha is still sleeping. That worries me. I start updating them on what happened. Martouf is frowning, and I don't know if it's because of Samantha or because of Bastet being near.

"Once she captures Dorwel, she's going to question him, and she will learn the truth," Jacob says. "I suggest you avoid her, Aldwin."

Another System Lord who will know I'm Tok'ra. It's quite amazing. They'd know so much more about us Tok'ra if they just shared information. Of course we like that they don't do that. "That'll make spying harder."

His eyes flash when Selmak takes over. "You're not spying, not after this. Neither you nor Malek. Too many Goa'uld know what you look like now. Martouf won't be either."

Martouf frowns. "I have a reputation as Lord Ashor."

"Ashor?" Daniel questions.

Martouf turns to him. "Yes."

"Wait...Ashor...SG-1 was captured by him three years ago." His eyebrows raise. "That was you?"

"Didn't you wonder why you never actually saw Ashor or why escape was easy."

"I...well, Jack had a few ideas."

I grin slightly at Daniel, then look to Martouf. "Martouf, didn't Dorwel capture you while you were being Ashor?"

"...Yes."

"Do I need to point out the obvious to that?"

He sighs. "No."

I sit back down. "Right now they think one of you is being tortured, so I can stay here for a bit."

Most go to Samantha, but Amb approaches me. "We're glad you are safe." He sits down. "We were worried."

"Gete and I were safe."

Amb hugs me, and I hug him back. Our relationship is complicated. Malek sees Gete and I as friends while Amb wants more. It doesn't help that, instead of actually dealing with it, Malek volunteered for the first mission away as soon as he could. I retreat, giving Gete control. Even if nothing can develop from how we feel, Gete and I enjoy a moment of holding them.

To be continued...


	8. Conversations

MuseUrania, I'm glad you liked that line. Thanks for the review. :)

Part 8, Conversations

--Bastet--

Five minutes. Dorwel and his friends will be mine in five minutes. The insects will suffer. I'll torture them personally. I order my ships to target the ship Dorwel is one. He has other ships, flown by Jaffa who are following him in belief that he is loyal to me. I allow Jarl to pass by. I'll get the Tok'ra he has later. I wait for the right moment to make my attack on Dorwel. For the moment, I'm using a nebula to hide for now. I am outnumbered, but I am far more powerful.

Dorwel moves in closer. He'll detect me if he keeps coming. I wait a few seconds before ordering an attack on his ship. Jaffa are ready to ring down as soon as they are in position. They are ordered to bring Dorwel and any other Tok'ra they find to me.

I smile in anticipation of meeting Dorwel. He will not be expecting this. I give orders as his ship is attacked, dealing with both his primary ship and his other ships. It does not take long to disable him, and soon he will be mine.

The Jaffa leave to get him, and I wait while his ship is searched. It takes longer than I like. I continue sitting while he is brought in. I smile as he is made to bow before me. "Hello Dorwel."

"My lady."

Politeness won't get him out of this. I look to my first prime, Dar'ock. "Remove all his weapons."

I watch as Dorwel is stood up to be searched. I do this to keep myself safe, but as far as the Jaffa are concerned, I order this so he cannot give them trouble. I watch as Dorwel holds a looks of humiliation as weapons are found. Afterwards, he is made to bow again.

"Dar'ock, Ler'ik..." Ler'ik is a young Jaffa. Dar'ock seems to favor him over other Jaffa he has taught. With what strength Ler'ik already has, and with Dar'ock's teachings, he has potential to become a First Prime in the future. "Prepare him for questioning." Dar'ock knows what this means. He and Ler'ik take Dorwel away.

--Mark--

I feel my heart pounding when Sam starts moving. "Sam?"

Dad takes a healing device and runs it over her. It looks less glowy than normal. He sets it down and touches her bangs. "Sammy?"

Sam's eyes open, and I want to cry again. Sam! I want to hug her, but don't want to scare her. I hear Dad saying her name a few more times. Sam frowns "Dad?"

"We're all alive," our dad responds.

"Mar..."

I don't know if that's the start of Mark or Martouf, but I respond anyway. "Sam." She's a little more awake, and I hug her.

I feel her hug back. "What..."

Dad starts explaining. "Aldwin was able to ring us up. Everyone was healed, but you wouldn't wake up until now." He hugs her after I do. "Right now we're still hoping to escape."

Sam sits up after hugging Dad and looks around. "Daniel? Teal'c? You're all right?"

They move closer. Daniel is smiling. "Yeah, we're fine."

Teal'c looked happier than before. "It is good to see you awake, Colonel Carter."

Sam closes her eyes and settles back down. Dad is still looking concerned. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Martouf is standing on the other side, next to my dad. He's quietly rubbing Sam's legs. With her eyes closed, most of us leave to let her rest. Martouf stays near her though.

--Bastet--

I enter the room in which Dorwel is kept. We're alone so that I may ask him questions. I pick up a pain stick that is kept near the door. "You have not fooled me."

"I never tried to fool you. I'm not Tok'ra, and that is the truth."

"I've heard otherwise."

"You've heard from Jarl, who is Tok'ra." He's on his knees, and his hands are tied behind him.

"Jarl has done more for me in the past few weeks than you have in the past few months."

"Because he needed to prove himself."

I move closer, positioning the pain stick near him. "Tell me where the others are."

"I'm not Tok'ra!"

I jab the pain stick into his back and listen to his screams.

--- x

After several hours, I'm beginning to wonder if Dorwel might be telling the truth. That would be quite embarrassing. I start to leave, but Ler'ik enters the room. He bows. "My lady."

"Yes?"

"Jarl has moved out of range."

Sometimes I want to hit one of the Jaffa over the head for not giving details. I hate having to figure out what he means. He probably means out of range of our sensors. "Find him."

Ler'ik bows his head and leaves.

"Now..." Dorwel says... "why would Jarl be running...if he wasn't Tok'ra?" He's laying down and having trouble breathing.

I hate Dorwel. "What else do you know?"

"I told you...everything I know. I...captured Mark and Martouf... After-"

"I didn't ask you to repeat yourself." I turn back to him. "Tell me what information you gained from Mark."

"He didn't know anything about...the Tok'ra or Stargate Command."

"Yet, he mentioned Martouf."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Dorwel frowns. "I don't know!"

Why would Martouf be of any importance to Mark if Mark knew nothing of the Tok'ra? "You have told me everything you know."

"Yes, I have."

I move my right hand closer to him. Worn on it is the hand device. "Then I no longer have a use for you."

"No, you can't... Argh!"

"The Tok'ra have made a fool of me. I will not allow you to go around telling this to others."

"I won't!" His voice is strained.

"As far as everyone else will be concerned, you were a Tok'ra who died by my hand."

He struggles to speak in protest, and the expression of pain on his face grows. Finally he stops squirming, and his eye turn dead. I leave to find the real Tok'ra.

--Gete--

"We are being followed," one of the Jaffa informs.

Aw crap. I know its Bastet. I run a scan of where we are. Aldwin is asleep right now, which puts me in charge, which means I get to use a fun device that makes me sound like Aldwin when I talk. "Bring us to the second planet of the Turgan System."

I'll have to figure out what the address to that planet would be so we can leave from the ship's chaapa'ai. It won't take long. When I figure it out I order the Jaffa to tell me when we've arrived at the planet. I also give an order to evacuate certain rooms and hallways. I leave to go find my friends so we can ditch the ship.

I contact Ner'ak on the way to update him. He meets me outside of the room.

"I will stay here," he says after I've told him the situation. "When Bastet comes, I will act as though I am now loyal to her."

"You are sure? If she knows who warned Dorwel..."

"I will take that risk."

I hope this doesn't kill him. "Good luck."

He nods and leave. I head into the room. "We need to leave."

Malek frowns. "Why do you sound like Aldwin?"

I turn the device off. "I forgot." I grin. A lot of people have trouble telling Aldwin and I apart. We have very similar personalities. It makes me happy that Malek could tell it was me after one sentence.

I see Sam getting up and she's shaky on her feet. There's a race between Martouf and the two Carters to help her. Being the closest, Martouf wins.

"We just need to get to the room the chaapa'ai is on." I add as I watch Sam. "Can you walk?"

"I can walk," she insists.

I head out and wait for them to follow. The hallways are clear as I had ordered. They found the order strange, but hopefully we'll be gone before they question it. We move at Sam's pace. It'd probably be faster if she was carried, but no one says anything. She doesn't look too happy with being the slowest, and she hurries herself.

When we get to the room, I let Jacob dial. I notice Sam is trying to hide how much she's using Martouf for support. Mark and Daniel both look a bit tired from the walk as well. They all still need more time to fully recover from the poison.

Jacob dials and we go through. Aldwin is going to be surprised when he wakes up. Mark suddenly looks sicker from the travel. He rushes down the steps, hunches over, and starts heaving. He's left alone, so I assume he'd want to be left alone.

Jacob looks back to the chaapa'ai. "We should have destroyed the ship." After a look he gets from Teal'c he quickly adds, "I meant after getting the Jaffa to evacuate."

"Well, it was her ship to begin with," I say. "I was just borrowing it." I look around. "Our new base?"

"Lovely, isn't it?"

It's a rocky desert...not all that different from our last base. The heat probably isn't helping Mark. I look over as he gets up. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Now you get to meet Tok'ra who've heard all about you."

He frowns. "I feel worse again." He looks to Jacob. "When are we going home?"

"Soon. We need the get the code from the Tok'ra to get home. We'll also have to make our reports."

It doesn't take long to get to the tunnels. Mark jumps when the rings come out. Shouldn't he be used to those by now? He looks around in wonder at the tunnels.

Selmak, Malek, and I go to give our report to Per'sus. Sam is taken to one of the healing rooms. Martouf goes with her, so I'm guessing he plans on giving his report later.

--Mark--

I follow my sister and she is put in a bed. She wants to stay out of bed, but the doctor here seems very bossy. He orders her to stay while he runs devices over her. I look to Daniel. "So, this is where my dad lives?"

"Yeah."

"Not on vacations."

Daniel smiles. "You must be overwhelmed with...well, all of this."

"I'm getting used to it." I actually am. So much strange things have happened in such a short time. I feel like nothing would surprise me now.

A male Tok'ra comes into the room, and Daniel seems to look uncomfortable. The Tok'ra ignores him and approaches Martouf. "Did everyone make it back safely?" He has that funny voice, so the symbiote must be in control.

"Yes."

The Tok'ra looks around until he finds me. "You must be Mark."

"Yes..."

"I'm Kela'an."

"Hi." Go away.

"It's an honor to meet the son of Jacob."

How nice...and insulting on the same time. Go away. "Thank you." That's all I am to him? My dad and sister are clearly respected for who they are, and I'm respected for what I am to them.

"I won't take anymore of your time."

I nod. Good. Go away. He leaves. Yea! Now hopefully no one else will approach as if they know me. I don't want to meet strangers I don't know. I want to go home. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?" He looks to me.

How long does it take to go home? "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I find a place to sit. Man, these seats are uncomfortable. The wait is longer than I expected. Sam looks like she's feeling better though, ever since the doctor did whatever he did.

When dad returns, there are three people with him, one who looks very important, and two who seem to be following the important guy. Dad gestures to the important guy. "Mark, this is Supreme High Councilor Per'sus."

_Supreme_ High Councilor?

Dad gestures to me as he smiles. "This is Mark."

Did my dad have to mention the supreme part? "Hi..." my voice is quiet.

Per'sus looks to me. "Mark Carter."

He just says my name? Couldn't he at least spout a hi? What do I say? Hi, I didn't know you even existed until three seconds ago? "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you. It is good to meet you as well. I've heard about you, but I did not think we would ever meet."

That's nice. So no one ever thought I'd learn the truth.

Per'sus continues. "When Selmak said you were here, I wanted to meet you."

I nod briefly, trying to figure out what to say.

Thankfully he directs his attention away from me and towards Martouf. "Martouf, we need to talk."

Martouf nods not looking happy with this. He kisses my sister goodbye before following Per'sus out.

--Martouf--

_I can take control_, Lantash offers.

_You weren't even conscious for most of what he's going to ask about._ I'm cringing as I walk. I know Lantash taking control won't help. Per'sus will ask me to talk to me as soon as Lantash gets to the part where he lost consciousness. As we get to a stop I find the floor to be interesting.

Per'sus dismisses his guards. They tend to go with him everywhere, and they don't sound happy about leaving. I'm glad this will be done without them though. Per'sus waits a minute before speaking. "Would you like to give me your report first or should I start asking questions on what I've already heard?"

I look to him. "I haven't been really thinking about my report." I glance down. "You should probably just ask."

"How did Lantash lose consciousness?"

I close my eyes as I remember the guilt and despair I felt when when I felt it happening. "He was injured from the...well, the hand device." _It wouldn't have done you any good to answer anyway. He started out with you going to sleep._

"What happened after that?"

My fingers twitch. "Dorwel kept questioning me...about where the Tok'ra base was. I refused to answer." At first. I look down. Per'sus is quiet, so I decided to continue. It looks like I'm going to be giving this part of the report after all. "I am not sure for how long. At some point he took me elsewhere...a room. Everything was...fuzzy." I feel a warmness moving through me. I know Lantash is causing it so I'll feel better. "I was put on a table." I try to remember if there were restraints. "I think there was restraints... Dorwel came in. He injected me with something." I touch my arm, where the needle went.

"The drug?"

I nod. "Yes."

"How did it make you feel?"

"I don't know. Whatever it would have made me feel... I think I already felt it from...from before." I pause. "He started asking the same question, then time...skipped."

Per'sus raises his eyebrows. "Skipped?"

"As if I fell asleep. I started feeling like I was floating. Dorwel was asking questions. He was next to the table. Then he was gone." I shake my head slightly. "The room was different somehow. It was the same room, but something changed. I knew time had passed. I had no idea how much time...and I felt very sick."

"Do you remember saying anything."

I shake my head. "No." I look down. "His Jaffa came. They dragged me away and into a cell. Mark was there.."

"How was Lantash?"

"He was still unconscious... I fainted. When I woke up he was still unconscious. Mark was still there, and he had a lot of questions."

"Do you believe you gave Dorwel information about the Tok'ra?"

I nod, unable to answer verbally. Lantash is saying and doing everything he can to make me feel better. I'm glad he doesn't blame me, but it doesn't really ease me any.

"When did you learn about it?"

The room we are in seems to spin. "Dorwel came in. He said he was approaching Niru, and that he knew it was the Tok'ra base. Then he said he would be sending attacks on Lorim, Rylik, and Euhen. I couldn't figure out how he knew about those planets... Then he thanked me for the information." I wonder what look Per'sus is giving me, but I cannot bring myself to look at him. I know he was on Niru. Most of the council was. He and they would have died if Malek hadn't warned them.

"Lantash."

Lantash takes control and looks at Per'sus. I try to close my eyes before seeing his expression, but it's impossible. I see it. He looks disappointed. Lantash doesn't wait. "I take responsibility. I should not have lost conscious." He's willing to take all punishment, but it's impossible to punish just one of us.

"The council will need to discuss this...but you are right, you should not have lost conscious."

I'd be looking at the floor is Per'sus had said that to me, but Lantash keeps my head up. I mentally withdrawal instead. "I did what I could to protect Martouf."

"How long was he in the prison without you as a result?"

He refers to me for an answer before answering that he doesn't know.

Per'sus asks more questions before leaving. Lantash retreats, giving me control. I head back to Samantha and find comfort in her hugs. She doesn't ask what happened, but she knows I'm upset. Malek arrives soon. "The council is in meeting."

"How long does that generally take?" Mark asks. He's clearly eager to go home.

"Could be several hours," I answer.

Mark looks disappointed. "So, that would be my dad, that Supreme Per'sus guy, and other people?"

I smile a bit to his reference to Per'sus. "Yes."

"We'll be home soon, Mark," Samantha says.

Mark looks to her. "Where I get to lie to my family about where I've been."

"I don't know."

He shakes his head. "I don't even know if they'd believe me if I could tell them the truth." He sits down. "So we just wait."

"We wait," she replies.

We wait to see what they do about this.

_And to see if they decide to punish us_, Lantash adds.

To be continued...


	9. Legal Stuff

(Thraesja, thank you. I went back and fixed some mistakes in the earlier chapters. I'll fix the other chapters soon.

Baby Bop, thanks for the review. He's the next part. You'll see what becomes of Martouf in Martouf's point of view.)

Part 9, Legal Stuff

--Martouf--

The council doesn't take all that long to discuss things, though I think Mark would disagree with that. When they come out, Malek, Aldwin, and Lantash are called. Lantash takes control before we arrive. The council is there and looking at all of us. They haven't made me this nervous since I first met them as Lantash's new host. Garshaw is the only council member who isn't here. The last I heard, she and Yosef were visiting Yosef's homeworld. Meetings are often done with a missing member or two.

Lantash looks over the members, trying to read them. Selmak is holding an unreadable expression. That's annoying. Delek looks less than pleased. That's usually a good sign. Per'sus looks unsure, yet he's the one who starts speaking. "We have had to discuss a few things given the recent events. We will soon be limiting the knowledge known by Tok'ra who are on missions. The full details of that will be announced after further discussion."

Which means they wanted Garshaw and Yosef around to decide that.

Per'sus continues, "Selmak has brought up another issue. He and Jacob feel you three have come to the point where it is too dangerous to go on undercover missions with your current hosts."

Lantash and I both feel mixed about this. It's the job where we feel are helping the Tok'ra the most, but it also takes us away a lot. Before we began dating Samantha, our friendship with her was paused while we were undercover for four years.

"The council has come to agree with this. As of now, you will not be going on undercover missions until you have a new host..." Per'sus pauses briefly. "...which I hope will be several decades from now." The last part added to assure us hosts, even though the three of us have been around long enough to already know that. There is another pause in his words before he looks to me. "Lantash."

Lantash takes a couple steps forward. "Yes?" Malek and Aldwin both looked concerned.

"Lantash, while we understand your need to protect your host, your actions failed him in the long run. However, given the situation, we would only give punishment if Martouf sought it. Does he?"

They all know the answer, but legally, Per'sus has to ask. Lantash answers for me. "He does not." If I were a newer host, they'd ask me directly.

Per'sus nods. "Very well. Because you were not conscious during the second part of the questioning and because Martouf gives you no blame, we cannot find you at fault for Dorwel getting information from Martouf." He pauses briefly before asking for me.

Lantash nods as he gives me control. I don't say anything. They know I'm in control now. I feel warm shivers from Lantash to make be feel better. I notice Malek take a step closer to me.

"Martouf, we have discussed the situation you were in. We also know in the past you have proven your loyalty to the Tok'ra. We believe with Dorwel's methods it would have been nearly, if not entirely impossible to fight the effects of the drug with an unconscious symbiote. Therefore, we do not hold you responsible for giving information to Dorwel."

Malek smiles and hugs me before the words register. I smile and feel like a weight disappeared. Lantash and I still each blame ourselves, but at least we don't have to deal with the council blaming us as well. A glance over to Delek tells me that he doesn't agree with this decision.

_We'll avoid him_, Lantash thinks.

"Aldwin and Gete," Per'sus says.

Aldwin looks surprised but moves closer to the council. Malek's arms drop from around me as he looks to Aldwin.

"We will be putting into the record that your actions have saved other Tok'ra at the risk of yourselves. It is also because of this that we learned how Dorwel learned any information about the Tok'ra."

Aldwin smiles and nods. Any extra notes like that are a good thing.

"Malek and Amb," Per'sus says.

Malek moves closer. "Yes?"

"You and Amb risked yourselves and saved many people, including all of us..." He gestured to the council. "This is something we will take into consideration when we are looking for new members of the council."

Malek looks even more surprised, and I cannot help but smile for him. Two members of the council are considering stepping down for the time being. Normally they are replaced by others who were on the council before, but the others still aren't interesting in retaking the job. This couldn't be a better time for Malek and Amb to make good impressions on them.

"Thank you," Malek replies, trying to look calm while he is very clearly in shock.

"The three of you may leave."

We calmly walk out, and as soon as we are out of the room Aldwin and Malek hug. They whisper noises of celebration so that the council cannot hear them.

"It's not time to celebrate," Malek says as we continue to walk. "Other people are up for this, and right now there aren't any positions to be filled."

"They've never said anything like this to you before, and you've been wanting to be on the council since before Amb."

It's hard not to get your head filled with hopes and possibilities with Aldwin or Gete around. We walk back to where we were, and Sam is standing on her own. I'm glad to see her doing that. She looks to us. "What happened?"

Aldwin gives her the answers in his excited manner. Afterwards he hugs Malek again. I look to Mark. "Your dad will be here soon,and then you can go back to Earth."

Mark nods.

--Mark--

I can't wait to see my family. I'm thinking more about my wife and kids now that I know Sam will be all right. She's even walking on her own. Walking still makes me a bit tired, and I think it does with her. She doesn't show it though. I hope I don't.

As Martouf promised, Dad comes soon. He's in a good mood, and the first thing he says is "Mark, you ready?"

That puts a huge smile on my face. "Yes." Betty! Tom! Tina! I'll be seeing them soon! Malek and Aldwin say their goodbyes before we leave. Lantash is following us for now. I have no idea where I'm going, but it doesn't take that long to get to the stargate. I hope that thing doesn't make me feel sick again. "We just dial and go?" When I look over to Sam, she's hugging Martouf goodbye. They speak to each other in quite voices. I look away when they kiss. Soon I hear them talking again, but this time I can tell Lantash is in control. After she leaves his side I get the nerve to approach him. He starts nodding his head to switch control, but I say his name. "Lantash."

Lantash looks to me.

Uh... "I...I'm sorry. ...I was freaked out by everything, and you were part of that. I shouldn't have judged you for it."

He looks surprised for a second. "Thank you."

More things come to mind, but the words that come out are. "I'm glad I met you. I'm glad I know you exist."

He grins to that. "I am happy that I have properly met you."

I nod briefly and walk away. Dad dials and the water-like stuff still makes me jump. Dad points something at it and does something with the device. "All right, we can go."

I want to run up, go through, and be back on Earth, but the thing still scares me. "This is the last time you have to go through this," Dad promises.

I hope he's right. Daniel goes through first, who is followed by Teal'c. I follow Dad through...

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

...and now I'm on a ramp and people are pointing guns at me. Ack! I want to hide. Sam comes in behind me, and I hear someone up front say, "Stand down." Can I just go home now?

To be continued...


	10. Home and Family

(Es Charmed, thanks for the review. Glad you liked how it ended with Mark and Lantash.

Bacardi, thanks. Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy it.)

Part 10, Home and Family

--Mark--

People I don't know exchange hellos with my family. I'm introduced to someone named Jack O'Neill, and somehow we end up in some type of conference room. As I arrive I remember Sam has mentioned this Jack guy as being her boss before.

Sam is telling Jack what happened. As we sit down, I get nervous when Jack looks to me. "Your family is here."

Here?! Happiness makes my nervousness disappear.

Jack looks back to Dad. He better be talking more about my family. "General Hammond believes the recent events have proven there are possible dangers against Mark and his family...mostly because you're Tok'ra."

Dad looks annoyed and gives a sarcastic "thanks."

"He's argued that they should know more than they do...not everything, but the basics."

I feel too surprised and happy to see how my family is reacting. "Wait, so you mean I might not have to lie to them?"

Jack looks to me. "That's what it means."

Yea!

"General Hammond won the argument for it this morning. It the Goa'uld target you again, he thinks you should know what's going on."

The reason the argument was won makes me feel guilty for being happy. I don't like the idea of my family being in danger. How do I explain this to my kids without scaring them? Could they do anything if they were captured?

"What have you told them," my dad asks.

"We got the call from General Hammond soon before you arrived. Right now all they know is that we have an idea of who kidnapped Mark, and you and Sam are looking for him."

I want to hold my family and tell them I'm safe.

"Where are they?" Dad asks.

Jack gives an answer, and I have no idea what that means. Somewhere on level 15. They discuss details of what my family should and shouldn't know, and my mind is too much on my family to hear it all. Finally they get up, and I follow my dad and Sam. Sam smiles when we get into an elevator. "We'll see them soon."

The elevator stops and we go down hallways. I have no idea where I'm going. On the way, Dad tells me what I'm allowed to tell them. For the most part, they're allowed to know what I know. Of course my kids will be spared many of the details that they are too young to know about. We stop at a door and my dad gestures. "According to Jack, they are in there."

As much as I want to barge in, I restrain myself and knock instead. I don't want to scare them They'd think some stranger just walked in on them before they realize its me. My heart is pounding, and I feel more nervous than I think I should. As the door slowly opens, I feel like my heart is going to beat itself out of my chest.

Betty is there, and it takes a second for her to realize she's not seeing things. The door opens more as she flings her arms around me. "Mark!" I hold her tightly and my tears start running. I never want to let her go. I hear the voices of my children shouting "Daddy!" before my waist is being hugged. With difficultly I release Betty and take my kids into a hug. Now I never want to let them go. I wish I had more arms to hug all of them.

I feel small fingers wiped my cheek before Tina, my youngest, says, "Daddy, you're crying."

"I missed you." There were so many times where I was convinced I would never see them again. I give them kisses, and my son, Tom, accepts them. He at the age where he normally doesn't. I keep holding them. "I love you both so much."

Betty kneels down to join the group hug. I pull away a little to look at her and my kids. I see I'm not the only one crying. Tom tries to hide them, and I tell him he's allowed to have tears.

"Not in front of Grandpa!" he exclaims.

I chuckle and look to my dad. Tom is always much "tougher" when around him.

We slowly migrate back in the room, and my kids bombard me with information of what has happened since I disappeared. Afterwards they ask me where I've been, and Betty looks worried as to what my answer will be. "Can you talk about it?" she asks. I don't know if she refers to it being classified, which I'm sure she's figured it out, or that I might not want to talk about it. She's probably thinking about both.

"For some things, you've gotten clearance," Dad says.

"Us too?" Tina says in excitement. The idea that she gets to know a secret is very exciting to her.

"Yes, you too." My dad sits down. "Something you can never tell others."

Betty looks more worried. She wraps an arm around me as we sit. Tina climbs into my lap. Tom is hugging me as he sits on my other side.

"Mark?" Dad says, waiting for me to speak.

I nod, then consider how to tell them. I decide to use Martouf's way. I start by explaining the stargate. Dad and Sam help with that. Betty first looks at me the same way I must have looked at Martouf. Then I explain the Goa'uld. I try not to make them sound so scary, even if I was captured by one of them. Then I explain a little about the Tok'ra, which leads to who told me all of this in the first place.

"He had someone in his head!" my son exclaims in a tone he has when he thinks something is cool. My family met Martouf when I did.

"Does he get headaches?" Tina asks.

My dad chuckles. "No, he doesn't get headaches." He looks to me. "You want to tell them about Selmak?"

I smile. "You can." I think my dad is the best one to explain Selmak to them.

He gives a little more information about the Tok'ra, and mentions that he knows a lot about the Tok'ra. That gets him the question he wanted.

"How do you know so much?" Tina asks.

Dad kneels down by her. "Well...I know a lot about the Tok'ra because..." My dad actually looks nervous. Have I ever seen him nervous before? "...I'm a Tok'ra."

Tina reaches to the back of his head, though she wouldn't be able to feel anything there. Betty stills looks like I must have looked when Martouf told me all this.

"His name is Selmak," my dad continues. "He's the oldest Tok'ra. He's been wanting to meet you, but he hasn't been able to."

"We can meet him?" Tom says in anticipation.

My dad nods. "Yes, but don't get scared. His voice is different. He does that so you can tell us apart. Sometimes he also makes my eyes glow."

"Cool!" my son exclaims while my daughter moves closer to me.

My dad closes his eyes, and when they're opened, I can tell it's no longer him. Selmak looks to Sam, and I think he's afraid of talking and scaring them. Sam gestures him to do so, and Selmak looks back to my family. "Hello."

Tina jumps slightly, Tom looks thrilled, and Betty looks like she's starting to believe us. She's the next one to speak. "Hello...Selmak."

--Selmak--

_They'll accept you. Don't be so nervous_, Jacob thinks, _and you can you not be quite so tightly wrapped around my spine?_

I loosen myself, realizing I was wrapping tighter around it ever since Jacob started talking about me. I smile. "It's nice to finally met all of you."

"Can you glow your eyes?" Tom asks.

"Tom," Betty scolds.

That makes me smile a little more. "It's all right. Jacob did mention that." I pause briefly before glowing Jacob's eyes.

"Wow!" Tom exclaims.

"Does that hurt Grandpa's eyes?" Tina asks.

"It does not." It would if I did it a lot, but I don't do that unless I'm very very angry and its unintentional. There's no need to tell her that though. "As your grandfather explained, he is still aware of what is going on, even when I'm in control."

"Are you our grandpa too?" Tina asks.

Her question gave me warm fuzzies. _Yes, _Jacob thinks as I reply with "That depends on you."

"Do you have Tok'ra children?"

Jacob laughs. We both know what she means. "I have been blended with hosts in the past who had children, grandchildren, and beyond. I consider them to be mine as well, but I do not have any children who are biologically mine."

"That's sad."

"That's all right. Most symbiotes cannot have children. Only special ones that we call queens."

"Like bees?"

"Yes, like bees." I'm a bee now.

"Are you a type of bee?"

"No."

"How about an ant?" Tom asks.

"I am not related to any insects. Our species have children like some of them, but that's all."

"Oh." Tina frowns. "I'm sorry I called you a bee."

"It's all right. You haven't heard about me before, and you're trying to understand me."

Tina smiles.

We continue talking for a long time. Jacob allows me control for the rest of the talk. It can't last though, and they have to go. Jack brings in papers for them to sign. The kids are really too young to be held legally accountable for something they sign, but I know Jack's reasoning. They'll take the secret more seriously if they have to sign their names saying they won't tell anyone.

Sam and I follow them up to the surface. From there we have to go our separate ways.

Tina turns to me. "Well, Selmak, it was nice meeting you... Welcome to the family."

More warm fuzzies. I've been wanting to be part of the family for so long. Tina hugs me. "Bye Grandpas."

Aww. I hug her in return. I pull away to give Jacob control and he hugs her again. When he pulls away, Tina looks concerned. "New Grandpa isn't in the dark when you are in control, is he?" She is still afraid of the dark.

"No, he's not in the dark," Jacob assures.

She grins.

Tom hugs him. "Bye."

There are more hugs and byes exchanged. Then they go into a car where they'll be driven to the airport. I wish we could go with them. Sam and Jacob head back down. After getting into an elevator, Jacob hugs his daughter. She gives him a partial hug back. "They finally know." She sounds relieved.

"Yeah." He's happy that more of his family know the truth. I'm happy they finally know I exist.

--Mark--

It takes all day to get back home. The kids are bouncy when we do. Betty and I sit them down and have a talk about how important is it that we don't talk about the secrets we learned. They tell us they understand, but I see it really sink in when I tell them that telling others could put those others in danger as well as everyone in our family. I hate scaring them, but they need to know how important it is.

Afterwards they start calling their friends to tell them that their dad is back. Betty and I quietly listen in to make sure they don't tell their friends too much. They stay true to their promises, telling their friends what they were told before they learned the truth.

When night comes, they insist I tuck them in, and they make me promise to still be there in the morning. They are both in Tom's room. They have their own room, but it turns out that ever since I disappeared they've been sleeping in th same room. I read them stories until they go to sleep.

Betty and I go to our bedroom afterwards. "Don't be surprised if they show up in the middle of the night. Sometimes they come in telling me they needed to be sure I didn't disappear too. Other times they were afraid that they'd disappear." She nods slightly and starts crying.

I take her to the bed and hold her. "I'm back."

"I want to know everything."

I nod briefly before starting, telling her everything. I try to make it easier for her, but I also admit how I felt all the way through. It's very late before we start getting ready for bed. When we are trying to sleep, Betty proves right. The children come, worried I'll disappear again. I hug them both as they climb into the bed. I know that they are going to have to get used to sleeping on their own again, but right now I'm happy to be able to spend time with my family again.

The End


End file.
